Brilla Diamante como Estrella
Brilla Diamante como Estrella (Shine like a Diamond en Inglés y Diamanti en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Las Piedrás Mágicas, de la 7ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Brilla diamante como estrella Mas alto que la luna Mas fuerte que el sol Es como un sueño increíble! Me agita el corazón Posible todo es Vuela conmigo arriésgate! Es un mundo de hadas Cierra los ojos y ahí estarás Es una revelación Una mágica sensación Un momento en la vida Todo se resume a esto Tenemos tanto poder Solo hay que dejarlo ser Un tesoro en tu corazón Es la linea que quiere cruzar Brilla diamante como estrella Mas alto que la luna Mas fuerte que el sol Es como un sueño increíble! Me agita el corazón Posible todo es vuela conmigo arriésgate! Se que tienes el poder Para ser tu sueños realidad Siempre que estoy cerca de ti Siento que todo es posible si! Brilla diamante como estrella Mas alto que la luna Mas fuerte que el sol Es como un sueño increíble! Me agita el corazón Posible todo es Brilla como el sol. |-|Inglés= Shine like a diamond, shine like a star Higher than the moon and brighter than the sun It's like a dream, it's so amazing My heart is beating fast I feel so fabulous Take a chance and fly with me It's a Fairy world Close your eyes and you'll be there It's a revelation It's a magical sensation It's a moment in a lifetime and it all comes down to this We have such a power We just gotta let it all out It's the treasure inside your heart It's the light that wipes the dark away Shine like a diamond, shine like a star Higher than the moon and brighter than the sun It's like a dream, it's so amazing My heart is beating fast I feel so fabulous Take a chance and fly with me I know you got the power to make all your dreams come true Everytime that I'm around you I just feel anything's possible Shine like a diamond, shine like a star Higher than the moon and brighter than the sun It's like a dream, it's so amazing My heart is beating fast I feel so fabulous Shine like the sun You are the brightest star |-|Italiano= Siamo diamanti, stelle nel blu Gocce di sole Luce e colore Fuoco che splende nell'oscurità E' la magia in te che brilla più che mai E tutto è possibile se tu sei con me Ogni sogno è già realtà No, non è la luna né la luce delle stelle è quel tuo sorriso magico che sta illuminando il cielo Uno sguardo e siamo in alto ed è nostro l'Universo Chiudi gli occhi e ascolta il cuore perché il cuore sa volare Siamo diamanti, stelle nel blu Gocce di sole Luce e colore Fuoco che splende nell'oscurità E' la magia in te che brilla più che mai E tutto è possibile Ali di farfalla Cuore puro di cristallo Nelle vene argento vivo Splende fiero il tuo coraggio Siamo diamanti, stelle nel blu Gocce di sole Luce e colore Fuoco che splende nell'oscurità E' la magia in te che brilla più che mai Stelle nel blu come diamanti noi Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Shine Like a Diamond it:Diamanti Categoría:Canciones de la 7ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:7ª Temporada